marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney games is a character confirmed to be in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story In his childhood, he made friends with Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. At the start of the series, he has recently acquired his attorney badge. While studying to become a defense lawyer, he was defended by Mia Fey and subsequently worked at her Fey and Co. Law office. He took over the office and renamed it Wright and Co. after she was murdered in the second case of the first Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game. The fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice, is set seven years after a case where Wright is incriminated for falsifying evidence and loses his defense attorney's badge. Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Phoenix Wright has proven to be surprisingly hardy; he has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison, and he has been hit over the head with a fire extinguisher and sustained only temporary amnesia. He has also fallen from a 40-foot cliff into a fast-flowing river (a river notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again) and walked away with nothing but a fever and a cold, and has shown the strength to bust down a 1 foot thick wooden door that was secured by a huge metal lock. Finally, after getting hit by a speeding vehicle and being launched 30 feet in the air, head-first, into a telephone pole, the lawyer merely suffered a sprained ankle. These events lead many characters in the Ace Attorney series to consider Wright a very lucky man. Trivia * Phoenix Wright was planned as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (alongside fellow Ace Attorney character Franizka von Karma). The idea was scrapped due to problems with game mechanics for his specials using the text bubbles. In addition, this is what caused fans to want Phoenix Wright to be in a fighting game. Despite it being silly, even the creator of the series supported it. * Phoenix Wright appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in She-Hulk's ending. He and Miles Edgeworth are on a courtroom television show called Jen's Justice, with She-Hulk as the judge. Before she delivers her verdict, she accidentally smashes the judge's stand with a slight tap of the gavel, leaving both lawyers panicking and hugging each other out of fear with She-Hulk telling the Baliff that she "did it again.". ** Phoenix Wright is also mentioned in one of She-Hulk's win quotes, where she states "Someone once called me Phoenix Wright with muscles. I called him an ambulance." * In an internet poll of characters fans wanted to see in MvC3, Phoenix Wright placed second, first being Mega Man X, and Strider Hiryu being third. Both Wright and Strider made it to Ultimate. * Phoenix Wright's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Rocket Raccoon, as both characters are very out of the ordinary in comparison with the rest of the cast, with Phoenix Wright being a simple lawyer in a fighting game, and Rocket Raccoon being a walking talking raccoon with guns. Also, both of their character portraits have a yellow shade to them. * Phoenix Wright isn't the first Capcom character to have no shown fighting ability prior to appearing in a fighting game (other examples include Jin Saotome, Servbot, Saki and Roll), he is however, the only one of these characters to come from a series without combat mechanics, and the only one who doesn't typically utilize a weapon (Saki comes from Quiz Nanairo Dreams, but does have a weapon). ** However, the Japanese Version of Marvel Vs Capcom had a character by the name of Norimaro, who didnt come from anything associated with Fighting but put as comic relief. * At the Tokyo Game Show, there were hints given about how he fights by the UMvC3 development team. They said that he "fights without fighting". Two examples given was that his standing weak attack is him showing the opponent some documents and his crouching weak attack is him searching the ground for clues. This leads some fans to believe he'll be similar to Servbot in MvC2 or Mr. Game and Watch in the Smash Bros. series, as their movesets consist not of attacks, but rather mundane tasks they normally do that function as attacks. Artwork Phoenix-wright-objection.jpg|His trademark "Objection!". Phoenix wright ace attorney - 003.jpg Pw ds box front.jpg|Ace Attorney box art. Phoenix Wright 2 DS Art 01pe.jpg|His WiiWare debut art. 20090818-Phoenix_wright.jpg Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters